Night Before Christmas
by charlieboy
Summary: BA Alex and Bobby are sent to Waterbury CT to reinterview a victim. Please remember to leave a review!
1. Caught In A Storm

**The usual disclaimers. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**A/N: I realize Christmas has come and gone...but I have been trying to balancing my drawing/painting with reading and writing fan fic...so, this is a little late in getting out...I just wanted one more Christmas Story. **

Chapter 1

Caught In A Storm

It was two in the afternoon when Ross stepped up to Goren's desk. "It seems the victim on the case, has gone to Waterbury, Connecticut to be with her parents." He raised a brow. "I need you two to go and re-interview her, her initial statement is conflicting with witnesses. We need to find out why."

Alex frowned. "Captain, it's the day before Christmas..."

Danny held up his hand stopping her, sighing. "I know, I know. But we really need clarification and any new information she can give you."

Alex rested her head on her hand, looking at Bobby. Turning he looked at Captain Ross. "What if I go? Alex has family plans for tonight."

Ross shook his head. "She'll probably be more inclined to talk with a female detective."

Looking up at Ross, Alex made another suggestion. "What about the Waterbury police? Can't they interview her?"

Again, he shook his head. "They have no vested interest in this case. With the victim being the child of one of their residents, they more in likely won't push the questions we want answered."

Alex sighed as she pushed herself up from her desk. "I'll get the thermos ready."

Bobby nodded, as he collected the notes he had on the case. Alex came back carrying a filled thermos. She quickly made a call to her folks. "Dad? I've got to make a road trip to interview a victim. Yeah, won't be over tonight. I'll try to make it first thing tomorrow."

Closing her phone, she glared at Ross in his office. "Why it can't wait until after Christmas is beyond me."

Bobby shook his head. "She may forget some detail, or worse yet, disappear into...into thin air" He moved his arms around the squad room.

Alex fixed her glare on him. "So, you're going to side with Ross?"

He shrugged, not answering her question. _Anything I say, she'll just argue. Let her rant, she'll get it out of her system."_

Walking out onto the parking deck, they headed towards the SUV that would be taking them to Waterbury. Loading up their things, Alex slid into the driver's seat. Grabbing a hold of the steering wheel, she sighed, as Bobby slid into the seat next to her. He arched his brows, waiting for the next barrage of complaints. When that didn't happen, he gave her a quick side glance. She bit her lip, trying to keep the thoughts from flying out of her mouth. "Well, you ready?"

He nodded, noting a strain in her voice. He knew how much she enjoyed Christmas with her family. The day was going to be long enough without her dwelling on the time she'll be missing with them. Alex started the vehicle and began pulling out of the parking deck. Just as she entered the street, a large snowflake hit the windshield. Alex frowned, reaching over she turned on the radio. The station's weatherman cheerfully spoke about the three inches of snow that was going to hit their area. Alex moaned. "This day is just getting better and better." She quickly turned off the radio feeling her dismay increasing.

Bobby flipped opened his portfolio, in hopes of burying himself in work, avoiding any of Alex's sharp comments. She gave him a side glance. Realizing that he wasn't going to be pulled into her miserable mood, she silently sighed and drove. Catching Interstate 95, she began relaxing behind the wheel. _It'll be alright Alex. Traffic is light this time of day. _She relaxed her grip on the steering wheel and sat back in her seat. She turned the radio back on, finding a station that was playing Christmas tunes.

He skewered his lips. He wasn't sure if he would rather put up with her bad mood, or the tunes she has chosen. Glancing at her, he saw that she had a small smile playing on her lips. _Ah well, if it means she's in a better mood, it's worth it. _He turned a page as his foot tapped to the beat of _The Little Drummer Boy._

As the day moved on, the snow flakes became smaller, with wind behind it. Alex began using the windshield wipers. Glancing about the road, she estimated that two inches had already fallen. _Three inches my ass, we're heading into a full blown blizzard. _As they pressed on, she found her thoughts becoming a reality. Turning onto the next leg of their journey, Alex found the snow deeper, and the sky darker. She eyed the road diligently, trying to make sure that she kept the vehicle in the right lane, but the heavily falling snow made the task difficult to distinguish the road, from nature's landscape.

Turning up towards Waterbury, she over-estimated the road and landed straddling the opposite ditch. "Damn!"

The sudden stop of the vehicle slammed Bobby into his seat belt, and then back against the seat. He began to feel a dull ache in his lower back. Alex, shifted the gears, gunning the engine, trying to get the vehicle back onto the road. "Damn!" Her words cut through the haze of pain in his back and the howl of the snow storm, acknowledging the obvious. "We're stuck."

The late afternoon light, what there was of it, was slowing disappearing from them as the snow began piling on the windshield. Alex glanced at Bobby as he tried to adjust in his seat trying to alleviate the pain. Her face was sympathetic, and concerned. "Are you alright?"

He grimaced, trying to move. "No, the sudden stop.."

Alex nodded. "Sorry." Just then, the engine died. Alex tried to start the vehicle again, in hopes of keeping the vehicle warm. "Shit." When the engine failed to do what she commanded.

Looking at Bobby, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I really screwed up."

Bobby bit his lip in pain, trying not to dwell on the throbbing in his lower back. "Can we push it out?"

"I doubt it. Even if we did, I don't know if it will start." Alex pulled out her cell phone. She closed it. "No signal, we're in a hole."

Despite the growing pain, Bobby began to chuckle. "Seems appropriate, us, the vehicle, are in a hole. Why not the phones?"

Alex was torn between snapping at him and laughing with him, as she saw her Christmas with her family slowly fade from her grasp. A sudden gust rocked the SUV, bringing her back to the present. She furrowed her brow. "It's getting colder out."

Bobby nodded. "We need to find cover for the night."

Finding the door nearly frozen shut, she slammed her shoulder against it. Climbing out, her boots lost their grip on the snow, falling on her back, she slid down into the ditch. Tears of frustration began forming in the corner of her eyes, as she laid on her back staring up where the sky should be. The wind howled above her. Pushing herself up, she struggled with making her way back up the ditch and to Bobby's side of the vehicle.

After Alex's third attempt at trying to yank the door open, Bobby motioned her to move away. "Stand back!" Bobby bit his lip, slightly gasping from the movement of lifting his leg to he kick the door open.

Alex grabbed the door as it swung open. She moved closer to him. "Use me for support."

Bobby arched his brow. If the pain in his back hadn't been growing, he would have laughed at the thought of this suggestion. He used the door frame and Alex as he struggled out of the vehicle. The sudden gust of bitter wind took his breath away as he leaned down towards her ear. "See any houses nearby?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to will something to appear. _Well, we can't stay here. _She glanced up in Bobby's face, which seemed to be graying with each passing moment. She looked into the distance. "There!" Her gloved hand pointed towards two fine pin points of light.

He stared into the distance as he tried to see what she was looking at. About to give up his eyes found what she saw. "It looks to be about a klick from here."

Staying close together, they fought the snow-filled wind as they made their way towards the light. Each in their own thoughts, hoping that what they were seeing were lights from a house, and not just a beacon on a tower.


	2. Finding Shelter

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 2

Finding Shelter

The light turned out to be further than what Bobby had estimated. They struggled through the snow, and found that they had to back track a couple of times due to the ditches and fencing. Each jarring step, sent a wave of nausea through Bobby. He bit his lip, and tried to concentrate on the goal. Alex had heard him slightly cry out in the SUV as he kicked the door open, as they waded through the snow, she kept looking up into his face, each time, finding the color fading from his cheeks, and the light from his eyes. _We've got to get there fast._

With his arm over her shoulders, she nearly fell forward as her foot landed on the first step. "Come on Bobby, lift your foot. We only have a few more feet to go."

Bobby leaned up against the old farm house as Alex banged her fist against the door. _Please, please let someone be home. _The wind blew around them as they waited for a response. She glanced at her partner, who was slowly sinking down towards the ground. Without further thought, she opened the small door and rammed her elbow against the corner glass pane of the main door. Reaching her gloved hand in, she turned the deadbolt and swung the door open. Grabbing Bobby just before his seat made contact with the porch, she found strength she didn't know she had left. Her voice barked loudly above the wind. "Up Goren, get up."

Where he found the strength, he wasn't sure. Could it have been her fragility against his bulk, knowing she wouldn't be able to move him without his help, or a response to her commanding voice? He willed his legs to push himself slowly back up the side of the building as she stepped underneath his arm, and helped move him into the large farm house.

As they stepped in, they could feel the warmth of the house surround them. Without stopping, Alex moved Bobby to the living room. Helping him into an over sized recliner, she walked quickly back to the door and closed it. She glanced at the small pile of snow that had followed her in. Her mind mocked the weatherman. _Only three inches._

Alex went back to the recliner, bending over him. "Let's get you out of that wet coat."

Bobby muffled a cry as she lifted his arms to slide him out of his winter garb. Her now bare hands touched his damp street clothes. She slightly frowned. Glancing around the room, she noted the fireplace, and a stack of wood in a bin near the door. Bobby began shivering, his teeth chatter as he spoke. "I was warmer in my coat."

She skewered her lips as she headed down a hall. The first room on the left was a bedroom. She grabbed the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed. Bringing it back to Bobby, she tucked it in and around him. Going to the wood bin, she picked up some kindling, and old newspapers. Bobby watched as she slowly alternated wood between the newspapers. She returned to the wood bin and brought a couple larger logs, carefully setting them on top of the pile. He slightly smiled. "Didn't know you were in the Girl Scouts, Eames."

She lightly chuckled, slightly relieved at his attempt of humor. "Wasn't, one of my cousins was a pyro-maniac. Learn from the best, I always say."

Finding _strike anywheres_ on the mantle, she started the fire. In a few minutes, her work was rewarded with a warming heat from the flames. She bent down over Bobby. "How are you feeling?"

He slightly shook his head. "The sudden stop, jarred my back. Hurts like hell."

She nodded. "I'm going to look around and see what I can find." She disappeared behind a swinging door.

Entering in the kitchen, she picked up a kettle from the stove and added water to it. Turning on the flame underneath the kettle, she began rummaging through the cupboards. Just as the kettle began to whistle, she found a box of tea bags. Pouring the water into a couple of mugs, she carried them back into the living room. Setting them on the table next to the recliner, Alex picked up another log and placed it on the fire. Sitting in a small chair next to Bobby, she fished out a tea bag out of one of the mugs.

Carefully handing him the mug, she noted that some of his coloring had returned. She quickly stood. "Let me see if I can find some aspirin."

He nodded his thanks and took a sip of the tea. The tea began warming him up on the inside. Bobby felt his back beginning to unclench. He sighed with relief, but in the back of his mind, he hoped that Alex found something a little stronger than aspirin. As if in answer to his plea, she brought back a small orange prescription bottle. She grinned. "Muscle relaxers. This should help."

* * *

Ross slammed the handset back into the cradle. The calls to Alex and Goren's cell phones proved to be futile. The call to the Waterbury confirmed his worst fear, they hadn't reported in to the local police department. _Damn, they should have been there and nearly back by now. _He flipped on the television and glanced at the weather map. He corrected his thought, slightly grimacing. _On a good day, they should have been back by now. _He flipped off the television and threw the clicker on his desk.

"Problem Captain?" Ross turned at the sound of the low, smooth voice of Detective Logan.

Mike had propped himself up against the door jam, and had been watching Ross the last few minutes. His concern for Alex and Bobby grew as the bad weather increased. Logan's restlessness brought him to Ross' office.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, mumbling more to himself, than speaking to Logan. "Ah, well, it seems we've lost two detectives out in this snow storm."

Logan pushed himself off the door jam, ready for action. "Well, let's hitch up the sled dogs and go look for them."

Ross shook his head. "Can't risk losing another detective in this storm."

Mike felt his impatience increase. "We can't leave them out in, in this." He waved his arm towards the Captain's window indicating the weather.

"Logan..." Ross stopped. He knew arguing with Logan was useless. _He's like a dog with a bone._

"Captain, you know I'm right. There's no telling what's happened to them." Mike folded his arms in front of himself in defiance.

"And we don't know where they are." Ross replied sardonically.


	3. Search Party

**I do not own the characters, just love playing with them. I promise no harm will come to them!**

**Please leave a review!**

Chapter 3

Search Party

Alex brought Bobby a glass of water to wash down the muscle relaxer. He slowly lifted the glass, grimacing from the movement. Gently taking the glass from him, she put the glass to his lips, letting him take several sips. "You know, you would probably be better off on the floor."

Bobby nodded, but the floor appeared to be miles away, and getting out of the recliner wouldn't be an easy task. "If I'm to move, we better do it before the pill takes effect."

She skewered her lips, as she had been studying not only the chair, but also contemplating what it would take to get him out of it. "Yeah, let me get some blankets first."

Bobby watched as she spread a large quilt on the floor, and disappeared again. She came back with pillows and blankets. He felt the numbing affect of the drug begin to take affect on him. "Okay, let's get this blanket off of you."

As she removed it, a shiver went through Bobby and wasn't missed by Alex's watchful eyes. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she felt the dampness of his jacket. She reached in feeling his shirt, Bobby tried to squirm away in objection. "Alex..."

"You need to get out of those wet things." Her voice was no nonsense.

She began unbuttoning his jacket. "I had hoped that the fire, being covered up would have dried off your clothes..." Alex looked up into his eyes, as his quiet and watchful stare met hers. Her hands began fumbling on the buttons.

"Here, I'll do it." He gently pushed her away. Alex stood back watching him for a moment. His movement was slow and purposeful, as the drug was taking affect.

She rubbed her brow. "While you do that, I'll find something to wrap you up in."

As she moved down the hall, she wondered if she would have tried have done that if his back was not hurting. _You wouldn't have tried, because he wouldn't have needed your help. _Walking past the bedroom, she found an empty basket on top of the dryer. Opening it, she found a mixture of clothes. Reaching in, she pulled out an arm load. Putting them in the basket, she began sorting through them. One item she placed aside was a long flannel nightie.

Feeling her own clothes, she was surprised to find that hers were just as damp as her partner's. _I've been so worried about him... _She shivered slightly. Stepping to the doorway, she glanced down the hall towards the living room. Satisfied, Alex quickly stripped out of her clothes, and put the nightie on. Looking down, she began giggling. _I look like I'm five years old and into my mom's clothes. _

Out of the dryer, the only thing other item that she could find, that might possibly fit Bobby was an over-sized bathrobe. She gathered it up, and headed back towards the living room. Before she reached the doorway, she called out. "Are you decent?"

"Have I ever been indecent?" His voice was slightly slurred.

Alex sighed and shook her head, carefully peering around the corner. She was surprised to see that he was standing, slightly weaving, with a blanket wrapped around him. She smiled at him. "I didn't know that we were having a toga party. Here, this might fit you a little bit better."

She walked over and handed him the bathrobe. He raised a brow. "It's pink!"

"Yeah, well, that's all I could find. Besides, only real men can wear pink." Before he could object any further, she stepped behind the corner and waited.

Bobby growled. "Okay, I have it on."

Alex stepped back into the room, as she looked at him from head to toe, she could feel the laughter inside her throat fighting to get out. Averting her eyes, she stammered, "We, we better get, get you flat on the floor."

Captain Ross and Mike Logan stared at the computer screen as the technician explained the various lines, colors. "This here..." The young man pointed at a small dot. "This is the GPS signal from the Lo Jack on the SUV you were inquiring about."

Logan leaned forward squinting at the small dot that was blinking on the screen. "So, where's it at?"

The young man typed in information and waited a moment. "It's near the town of Seymour."

"Can that dot tell us anything else?" Ross folded his arms in front of him, waiting for the young man to talk.

"Tell you more? Ah, no. It's basically just a GPS signal for recovery of the vehicle. What more would you want? You're just trying to locate the vehicle, right?" The young man looked at the two men, realizing their faces were darkening with each word he was saying. He became very uncomfortable under Detective Logan's glare.

Logan placed his hand on the technician's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, while at the same time trying to control his temper. "Oh I don't know, maybe like, if there were passengers still in the vehicle, if the vehicle was able to run, or if it was damaged..."

The young man shook his head, as he tried to escape Logan's grasp. "No, this vehicle is not equipped with that kind of technology. All I can tell you is that it's not moving."

As Mike let go of his shoulder he gave it a pat and looked at Ross. "What do we do now?"

Alex threw a blanket over his gently snoring form. She then went and got another log and placed it on the fire. She stopped by the phone for the third time and lifted the receiver. Only silence greeted her. Sighing, she placed the receiver back in it's cradle. Reaching in her coat pocket, she drew out her cell phone. Opening it, the colorful screen revealed that there was no signal. Slapping it closed, Alex glanced at her resting partner and headed towards the kitchen, reminding herself that things could be worse.

Ross tapped his forefinger against his bottom lip. "Let's get a call out to Seymour's police."

Logan nodded as he followed the Captain back to his office in MCS. He silently paced the room as Danny made the call.

"Who am I speaking with? Sargent Kelly? This is Captain Danny Ross of Major Case Squad in Manhattan."

"Well Sargent, we seem to be missing two of our detectives." Danny paused, grimacing at the sound of that confession. "They were on their way to Waterbury."

Ross sighed. "Yes Sargent, I am well aware of the storm outside."

He slightly growled into the phone. "That _idiot_ would be me."

Logan paused in his pacing, slightly grinning at the acknowledgment.

"I understand Sargent." Ross slammed the phone back down. Logan stopped in front of the Captain's desk and waited. "Well?"

Ross rubbed his hands over his face. "After _Sargent Kelly_ stopped laughing, he said that under the weather conditions, as well as being Christmas Eve, they are down to a skeleton crew, who are at this time very busy. He suggested that I send out some more detectives with a rope."

"Rope?" Logan's face showed puzzlement.

"So 'New York's finest' can find their way back." Ross stood up. "Looks like it's me and you, Logan."

Alex glanced at the clock. It was only 3 PM, but with the day's events it felt like it should be later. She opened the fridge, finding a stock pot. Pulling it out, she lifted the lid, revealing home made soup. Placing it on the stove, she turned the heat on low giving the soup a quick stir. Returning to the living room, she found that Bobby was still lying on the floor. She noted his eyes were open.

Kneeling down beside him, she gently put her hand on his forehead, checking for temperature. Relieved that it felt normal "How are you feeling?"

Bobby cleared his throat, feeling somewhat uneasy under her touch. "Better. Where did you go?"

"The kitchen. I found a pot of soup. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I think I could eat something." He slowly raised up on his elbow. "I think the meds are helping."

"Well, move slowly." Alex cautioned him as she rose to her feet. "I better keep my eye on it, so it doesn't burn."

As he watched her disappear behind the kitchen door, he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He cursed under his breath as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Slowly, he moved himself over towards the recliner. Using it as support, he found a position that caused the least amount of objection from his back.

Ross opened the SUV and placed a thermos between the seats. Mike opened the passenger door and climbed in. Logan opened his cell, checking the charge on it, slapping it closed, he tucked it back into his pocket. Danny climbed in behind the wheel. Glancing at Logan, he pulled the seat belt across him and snapped it. "You ready?"

Mike nodded in response. "I was ready hours ago."

Ross pulled out of the parking deck onto the street. The wind slightly rocked the large vehicle. He pursed his lips, wishing he had listened to Eames earlier that day and let the Waterbury police handle the questioning of the witness. _It's too late to think like that Danny. All we can hope for is that they're alright, and in a safe, warm place._


	4. And Then There Were Four

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

**A/N: Been having fun doing some drawing and watercolors...but right now, this story has my attention. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

And Then There Were Four

Ross glanced up at where the sky should have been. The snow was whipping around the vehicle, making visibility just a few feet beyond the hood of the SUV. Slowing the vehicle down, they crept through the city, as he tried to keep his bearings. His gloved hands clenched the steering wheel, although he couldn't see his knuckles, he was quite sure that they were white. "Maybe this isn't the best of ideas."

Mike rolled his tongue around his mouth. Hearing the Captain's statement, he clenched his jaw. "Maybe not, but if there's a chance that they're out in this..." He waved an arm towards the windshield.

Danny nodded, as he headed the vehicle out of the city. Without the street lights shedding their ghostly lights down on them through the storm, Ross suddenly felt like he had just rolled into a gray abyss. He tightened his grip on the wheel, slowly exhaling the breath he had been holding.

* * *

Alex brought a bowl of soup to Bobby. "I didn't get it too hot." 

She carefully set it on his lap, handing him a spoon. Walking back to the kitchen, she gathered up her bowl, and a plate of crackers. Sitting down next to him, she handed him a few crackers. "Do you think they realize we haven't made it?"

"Yeah. Knowing Ross, he'll have called Waterbury's police." He took a sip of his soup. "Chances are, they've cut down the size of their force tonight." He sighed. "They won't have extra people to look for two stranded Manhattan detectives."

Alex thoughtfully took a bite of a cracker. "That means Ross might try to come?"

He took another sip of his soup, thinking how to answer her question. He didn't want to get her hopes up, and he didn't want her to lose hope either. "Maybe, depending on the storm. Definitely, once it lets up."

She looked towards the window. Even from the dim light, she could see the wind blowing the snow against the panes of glass. Her heart sank. _I won't make it back for Christmas. My family will worry...they may even try to find us. _

Bobby could feel the change in her mood through the posture of her body. He mentally kicked himself for not wanting to get her hopes up. _Now she'll worry about her folks, her family. _"Ah, Alex?"

She hadn't heard him, lost in her own thoughts. He nudged her. "Eames, it looks like we need another log on the fire."

Alex stared at the fire, trying to connect what he was saying about the fire, and what she needed to do. The flames were making their final licks on the last log she had put on. Setting her bowl aside, she got up. Carefully placing a log on the fire, she picked up another and placed it along side of the other. Satisfied that both were sitting securely, she returned to her spot and began eating, again getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

"Okay, where's the road?" Danny Ross spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to cypher out what was road, and what was ditch. He scanned the white landscape for clues. 

Logan peered out into the dimness. He could barely see the hood of the vehicle. "Ah Captain?" Mike looked nervously around the vehicle.

Without taking his eyes off the road, Ross growled at him. "What?"

Mike swallowed. "Did you happen to bring a rope?"

Ross was just about to respond when the front end suddenly hit air and dropped down, bringing the vehicle to a sudden stop.

* * *

Bobby shivered. The temperature was falling outside and slowly creeping into the house. Feeling the movement, Alex's mind was brought back to the room. Rising, she checked the fire and then went to check the thermostat. It was set on 62 degrees, but the old farm house was feeling cooler than that. She increased the temperature, hoping the individuals who lived here weren't on a fixed income. There was a low rumbling from below as the furnace began working. 

Walking back to the living she smiled as she looked at her partner clad in the pink bathrobe. Reaching down, she picked up a blanket and put it over him. Taking their bowls, she took them back to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Half opening the kitchen door, she called out to Bobby. "How about some tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." He shifted himself against the recliner, finding another comfortable spot. He sighed with relief.

Alex walked out with two cups. "You look like you're feeling better."

He smiled at his flannel clad partner. "I am."

Not having the pain in his lower back he was better able to take in his surroundings. Better yet, he was able to pay more attention to Alex. He accepted the hot mug gingerly, and took a sip.

"It's probably not done steeping yet." Alex warned.

He began playing with the tea bag, raising it and lowering it into the water. Alex watched as she took her seat next to him. Lifting the blanket with one hand, she moved in next to him. Even with turning the furnace up, there was a chill in the house. Bobby reached over to his left side, bringing more of the blanket towards Alex. "I'm seem to be hogging it."

She laughed as she pulled more of the blanket over her, their hands briefly touching. All of sudden, she felt like she was in high-school again, lost for words, and not trusting her own voice.

The touch sent a warm tingle through his spine, he shifted uncomfortably next to her, not due to his back, but the close proximity of his partner. He hesitated a moment before gently asking, "What were your plans with your family tonight?"

Alex took a sip of her tea, with a thoughtful look on her face. "It would be a houseful." She admitted. "No tea, but plenty of eggnog."

Her face changed, as she thought about her nieces and nephews. Her voice was above a whisper. "There would be games, talking, lots of talking, and all kinds of food."

He loved the sound of her laugh. _It's almost musical. _He wished she would laugh more often. "Any singing?"

Alex grinned thinking about how the latter part of the evening would have turned out. "After enough eggnog, _everyone_ would be singing."

Bobby shifted again, this time to where he was purposely touching her shoulder with his arm. He slightly turned catching her faint scent, sending his brain into a frenzy trying to determine what she perfume she was wearing. _Light, but not too light. _Another part of his brain was amazed at how this tough, petite woman, could still maintain her femininity in such a difficult job. Many of the women he had met in the police force, either weren't near as tough, or had taken on the persona of their male counterparts._ But Eames, she's both...tough and feminine. Goren, you're one lucky guy to have someone like this for a partner._

* * *

Ross slammed his gloved hands against the steering wheel. "Shit." 

Logan released his seat belt. "About that rope."

"Shut up Logan! This isn't funny." He reached down and flipped open his cell phone. Checking the status he closed it. "No service in this area." His voice was flat.

A strong gust caught the SUV and slightly rocked it. Logan sat quietly, wondering if he dared to make another comment, or suggestion. Ross turned glaring at him. "Well, what is it?"

Mike cleared his throat. "I think we need to find shelter."

What light the day gave them through the storm was fading quickly under the heavily clouded sky. Ross sighed heavily. "Okay, grab the thermos, make sure you have your gloves, headgear, on. There's no telling how far we'll have to walk, or where we'll end up. There should be a flashlight in the glove compartment."

Logan quickly did as he was told. As they exited out of the vehicle, he looked around for houses or other structures. _Where the hell are Goren and Eames? Are they alright? _He looked at Ross, slightly grimacing. _Of all the people to be stuck in a storm with...he's not my first choice. _He smiled slightly. _Angie would have been nice. Adventuresome, energetic..._ His thoughts drifted back to their predicament. _But Ross? _He shuddered.

Ross glanced up at Logan. _I would be in my flat, getting ready for a family get together...instead, I'm __stuck with... _He stopped the thought, knowing as long as two of his detectives were lost out in this storm, he wouldn't have gone home, not knowing. He looked up at Mike, feeling the sting of the snow as it hit his face. Yelling above the wind, "Any ideas?"

Mike pointed towards what he thought was a house. Yelling back, "There!"

Ross turned trying to force his eyes to see what Logan was seeing. "Okay then, let's go!"

The two slowly moved in the direction that Logan had pointed. Both hoping that the shelter they found would be adequate enough for the night.


	5. Green Acres

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 5

Green Acres

Trying to keep her mind off her family was difficult. She missed her family, and even more so, the events that would take place this evening. She wanted nothing more than to be there with them. She sighed silently to herself, as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself, as if it were a cocoon. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Taking another sip of tea, she looked down the blanket, where her toes made small bumps in the blanket. She wiggled them, as she contemplated the question.

"What were your plans for this evening?" Alex turned her head surprised to find that he had been staring at her. She felt a warm blush work its way over her as she looked up into his quiet eyes. "Well?"

Bobby shifted uneasily, feeling the intensity of her return stare. He dropped his eyes, staring at the fire. "Plans? I really didn't have any plans. Probably go out to eat, maybe call Logan and hit the bars, no, no real plans."

Alex took another sip of tea, weighing what he was saying. _No family to go visit. No holiday rituals. Does he miss not having that? _She shook her head. _Can't miss something that you might never have had._

Bobby looked back at Alex when he felt her head brush his shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

She took a moment before she asked. "So, what was your favorite Christmas?"

He began to absently play with his tea bag. "There were a few, when I was young, really young." He paused thinking about them. "There always seemed to be an argument, even at those times, but for the most part, a few favorite Christmases."

Alex nodded to his response. She estimated that it was less than a handful of Christmases that he could actually claim as being full of fun and childlike wonder. She waited for more, but Bobby's silence told her that was the end of the discussion. Guessing that if she pried any further, she would be talking to herself the rest of the evening. She cleared her throat, and adjusted herself. "So, where do you think the home owner is?"

Bobby glanced around the room. "I'm guessing _she_," He grinned, at her as he tugged on the collar of the bathrobe. "is off to see family for the holidays."

Alex giggled at his gesture. She was about to make a comment, when he raised a brow. "Don't even try to compliment me on the robe, or how 'it's my color'."

* * *

Holding the barb wire down, Ross stumbled over it. Logan could feel the barbs digging through his gloved hands. Ross fell forward, as he tried to step through a snow drift next to the fence. Grabbing him underneath his arm, Mike pulled him up, shouting above the wind, "Come on Captain, we're almost there!"

The barn was just below a hill. Logan peered through the dusk trying to see if there was a house nearby, but the wind driven snow blinded him. Taking hold of the latch, he pulled the door slightly open. Pushing Ross through the hole, he followed behind, quickly pulling the door behind him. He removed the flashlight from his pocket, quickly, they evaluated their surroundings. Ross found a switch, and flipped it on. A nearby horse sleepily nickered.

Ross quickly brushed the snow from his shoulders. "Well, at least it's dry and somewhat warm."

Logan wrinkled his nose. "And, fragrant. Jeesh, do all barns smell like this?"

Danny laughed. "Never been in the country, Logan?"

"Not on the business end." Logan's disgust was evident in his voice as he brushed off his coat.

Ross made a quick tour around the barn. "Well, it looks like we have the real Nativity Scene going on here. Horse, cow, goats, cats, chickens, the only thing we're missing is the partridge."

Mike laughed. "Don't tell me, we're two of the three wise men."

Danny chuckled at the thought. "I doubt it. They wouldn't have been caught dead out on a night like this."

He quickly moved up a ladder as Mike watched him. "Ah, Captain, what are you doing?"

"Their feed bunks are empty. I'm guessing that whoever was suppose to feed them, couldn't make it out because of the storm." He tossed down several flakes of hay by Mike's feet. "Feeding them will keep them happy, and content."

Sliding back down the ladder, he picked up a couple of flakes and pushed them into Mike's chest. "Put these into bunks, and I'll check for grain."

Mike did as he was told. The horse greedily grabbed a mouthful of hay from him as he reached over the stall to put them in the bunk. "Hey, give me a second!"

The horse snorted at him indignantly. The cow began bellowing for her allotment. Mike picked up a couple more flakes and tossed them into her bunk. "Yeah, yeah, here you go. Jeesh, get a life."

Danny leaned against the doorway of the feed room grinning at the detective. "Ah, Mike, this is their life."

In a matter of minutes, all that could be heard was the soft munching of hay, and the chickens quietly pecking at the scratch.

Ross took a deep breath. "I do love barns."

Logan raised a brow. _That's more information than I wanted to know, but I'll play. _"Why?"

He smiled at the tall detective. "There's so much life in them, and the smell, it's..."

"Yeah, the smell _is _something." Mike wrinkled his nose again.

Danny skewered his lips at Mike's negative interjection. Quietly shrugging it off, realizing that barns weren't for everyone. He did a quick check of the animals' water and then flipped over a 5 gallon bucket and sat down, looking at his watch. "It's six pm. I hope Eames and Goren were as lucky."

Logan raised a brow watching his Captain, who suddenly seemed so at home, surprisingly relaxed in a barn. He grinned at a mental picture of his Captain, Danny Ross, in a pair of bib overalls, with a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth. His mood quickly changed, upon hearing the latter part of the comment. "They were a head of us by several hours, surely they found some place to hold up for the night."

Danny nodded, as he reached over and pulled straw from the bale and began chewing on it thoughtfully. "Let's hope so."


	6. Dinner Without A Movie

**The usual disclaimers. Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 6

Dinner Without A Movie

Alex had just put two more logs on the fire when she glanced at the clock, she quietly moved around the room. _Eight-thirty, they would have the youngest kids open one gift, before they sent them on their way. Mom and I would scurry around, making last minute preparations before we went to bed. _She leaned against the door jam of the living room, staring into the fire, picturing the excitement, the gleeful sound of children unwrapping their first gift of the holiday. She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the tears. _Quit being such a baby, you'll be with them soon. He'll be back to his normal holiday routine. Everything will be back to the way it was. _

Bobby watched her in the diffused light of the room. She softly sighed pushing herself off the jam, she turned and walked into the kitchen. The door slowly swung behind her as if in response to her mood. He bit his lower lip, wishing he could think of the right thing to say to make her feel better. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a standing position, walking towards the chair his clothes were draped over, he felt them. He stood there, with his hands on his pants, debating. _I don't care what Eames says, it's hard to take a man in a pink robe seriously. _Then another thought crossed his mind, he rubbed the back of his neck looking towards the kitchen door.

He stepped into the kitchen. Alex turned, when she heard the door opened. "You're up!" She bit her bottom lip, glad that he was feeling better, and yet, suddenly wishing that things wouldn't go back to 'normal' so quickly. "You're clothes should be dry by now."

She turned towards the sink, quietly sniffing, trying to regain her composure. He slightly nodded. "Yeah, the pants and shirt were dry, but the jacket is still damp." He cleared his throat. "Surprisingly, this is a little warmer."

He saw her shoulders shake as she tried to restrain a giggle. "Just what's so funny?"

She turned facing him and burst out laughing. He was standing with one hand on his hip, while shaking a finger at her. "I'm, I'm sorry, it's just hard to take you seriously in a pink robe with that stance."

Bobby looked where he had placed his hand, realizing the comic relief he had provided her, at his expense. He quickly dropped his arms. He sat down at the table burying his head in his hands, moaning, "If Logan ever found out, I'd never live it down."

* * *

Logan rearranged the bales of straw and took a seat on them. He flipped his phone closed, and scanned the room. "So, anything to eat in this place?"

Danny tossed the chewed piece of straw to the floor. "Good question."

Getting up off his makeshift stool, he went back into the feed room. Logan could hear things being moved around. Curiosity got the better of him and he left his perch to see what Ross was up to. Leaning against the door jam, he watched Danny moved several empty five gallon buckets. "I saw this earlier. Let's see what secrets it holds."

Logan rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if he liked knowing Danny Ross in the capacity of treasurer hunter, food gatherer.

"Ah ha!" Ross turned around revealing a quart jar of peaches. He saw the look of dismay on Mike's face.

Logan stepped up next to Danny and began poking around the shelves. "Peaches, pears, rhubarb with raspberries. That's it?"

Danny cracked the jar open. Taking his knife out of his pocket, he used it to dig out his first slice of peach. Taking a bite, he smiled. "Whoever canned these, knew what they were doing." Mike didn't look convinced. Danny sighed. "What were you expecting Logan? A side of beef?"

Logan pointed to the cow. "What's wrong expecting that, or at least beef jerky? I mean, this _is _a farm, isn't it?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "A farm. But not a cattle ranch." He pointed to the lone cow in the stall. "One bovine doesn't make a _cattle ranch. _However," He paused, and looked towards the content animal. "however, she does look like her bag is full and she'd probably appreciate a milking."

Mike shuddered at the thought. He quickly grabbed a jar of pears. "Nah, I'll just stick with this." He cracked the jar open and took a sip of the juice. He raised his brows in surprise. "It is good."

* * *

Alex walked over, wrapping her arms around Bobby's shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. "If he finds out, it won't be because of me."

Her closeness snapped him out of his mood. She gave him another gentle squeeze before moving away. "Besides, if word got out, I'd be an equal target for squad's wicked sense of humor too."

Bobby chuckled, raising his head out of his hands. "Logan would be the worst." He sighed slightly, already missing her closeness.

He glanced at the clock. "It's nearly 9 PM. You hungry?"

She walked over to the fridge. "Well, we've about eaten up the soup. There are some eggs, milk, a small amount of bacon, and a few other items."

He slowly stood up. "I'll make dinner."

Alex looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

He reached down to open one of the doors beneath the counter. He stopped, putting his hand on his lower back, while supporting himself against the counter. "Ah, Alex, could you hand me that pan down there?"

She growled at him. "I thought so."

"I'm fine, as long as I don't have to bend down." He wasn't sure if he was convincing her.

Alex handed him the pan, just as she was about to sit down on a nearby stool, he reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "You're not going to get out of helping me."

She grinned, glad to have something to do to take her mind off of missing the family's Christmas activities. "What do you want me to do?"

He opened the fridge. "Chop up part of that onion, green pepper, and some of the bacon. I have a feeling that we'll have a repeat of tonight's meal tomorrow morning."

Alex pulled the cutting board and began chopping as instructed. Bobby began beating the eggs to the right consistency. Glancing at him, she bit her lip. "Bobby?"

He pulled the fork out of the mixture, watching it slowly run off the tangs of the fork back into the bowl. "Huh?"

"Do you _ever _want kids?"

He furrowed his brow, continuing to stare down into the bowl, as if it held the answer. _Where the hell did that question come from? _

Alex waited for his response, wondering if she had over-stepped his boundaries.

He quickly glanced at her, and saw that she was still waiting. "I, I hadn't really thought about it."

Which was a lie, he knew it was a lie. How do you tell someone you work closely with, that is all you think about? Alex heard the hesitation in his voice, the broken cadence in his speech. She smiled and knew that he wasn't being truthful. She stepped next to him, whispering. "That's all I think about too."

Bobby bit his lower lip in response to her closeness. _Goren, you're losing your touch. She's able to read you like a book. _The color on his neck became a light pink as he pondered if she also knew how he felt about her. He cleared his throat. "The eggs are ready for the ingredients."


	7. Revelations

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 7

Revelations

Danny took the empty jar from Logan. Carrying them over to the pump, he quickly rinsed them out. Holding them up, he glanced at them, satisfied, he set them on a shelf to dry off. Logan eyed his Captain, not sure what to think of his 'farm sense'.

"Tell me Captain, how come you know so much about farms?"

"Drop the 'Captain'. While we're stuck here, call me either Ross or Danny." He took a seat on the straw next to Logan. Danny looked up at the hay loft, slightly cocking his head in thought. "If memory serves me right..."

He jumped up and went up the ladder, as Logan watched with mild curiosity. Standing on one of the bales of hay, he looked down at Mike, displaying a jar with a clear liquid in it. "Feel like a drink?"

"Yeah, sure." Mike wondering what he was up too. He watched him descend the ladder, with the same ease as a seasoned construction worker.

Danny took his seat next to Logan and carefully twisted the lid off the jar. He took a whiff of the open jar and crinkled his nose. "I bet it's a hundred proof."

Taking a sip, he smacked his lips and handed it to Logan. "Don't gulp." He advised.

Mike took a mouthful, and realized he should have listened. His eyes began watering. Swallowing the liquid as fast as he dared, he finally was able to gasp for breath. "That would knock rust off a shovel."

Ross laughed, as he accepted the jar back from him. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's what it was used for at one time."

Logan sat back wiping his eyes. "You see, that's what I am talking about. How do you know so much about farms?"

Danny took another sip. "When I was a boy, my folks knew a family that lived in the country. I was, let's say, more than a handful. They thought it would be good for me."

He handed the jar back to Logan, who carefully took a small sip. "Was it?"

He nodded. "It gave me discipline, and I learned quite a bit."

Mike's eyes were beginning to glaze over as he took another sip. Swallowing, he breathed out of his mouth to cool it off. He wiggled his tongue to see if it was still attached. "So, what did you learn?"

Danny laughed. "That it's far better to be the farmer, than the farmhand!"

He cocked his head and looked at Mike. "Okay, I told you some of my past. Now it's your turn. What made you decide to become a detective?"

Mike closed his eyes for a moment. Leaning back against the post behind him, he took another sip from the jar before handing it to Danny. "I like happy endings. Not that many of our cases have them, but I like being a part of solving it. Really putting the _bad guy_ away. One less on the streets to deal with."

Danny somberly listened to him. He raised the jar. "To one less bad guy." Taking a sip, he handed it back to Logan.

Logan raised the jar. "One less bad guy." He took another sip, this time smacking his lips. "I tink my ips are umb."

Ross looked at him carefully. Taking one final sip, he put the lid back on the jar. "Sol iz yur ongue. I neam, tongue." He began laughing as he set the jar on the floor next to the bale of straw. "Goof stuff."

* * *

Alex's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took her first bite of the omelet. "This is heaven."

A cheese strand dangled from her bottom lip. Bobby smiled as he reached over and removed it. "Glad you like."

She took another bite, this time, dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "You are a good cook."

Bobby slightly blushed at her compliment. "Yeah, I'll make a good wife, some day."

Alex felt her temper rising. "All I meant..."

He held up his hands in defense, quickly apologizing. "Sorry. But being a 'good cook' isn't exactly what women are looking for."

Her feathers were somewhat soothed by his quick apology, now her curiosity was aroused. Taking her final bite, she shoved her plate out of the way. Placing her elbow on the table, she cradled her head. Slightly smiling, she asked, "Just what are women looking for, Bobby?"

He picked up his plate as he stood up. _Shit, walked right into that one, didn't you Goren? _Setting the dishes in the sink, he turned facing Alex, leaning against the counter. "Women want someone who will be there for them, not only physically, but emotionally. I, I barely can be there emotionally for myself."

Alex shook her head in disagreement. "That's not fair, Bobby. You have had a full plate over the past year with your mother, your brother, and now your nephew."

He rubbed one of his hands through his hair. "Alex, I was barely there for you, after you were found. If, if you hadn't survived..." His shoulders slightly dropped at the thought.

She stood up slamming her hands against the table. "But I did! It's over with. You're not at fault. Quit trying to blame yourself."

With each statement, her voice grew louder. Bobby stared at the floor, wondering if they would actually ever get past this part of their lives. Alex sighed audibly. Bobby looked up at her, wondering what direction the conversation was going to go.

She bit her bottom lip. "Look, it's Christmas Eve, and I don't want to fight. Okay?"

He nodded, knowing only too well that the subject would come up again.

* * *

Logan pushed Ross up the ladder. Although more familiar with the clear drink, his size, and lack of substantial food had made Danny a little bit more unbalanced than himself. Reaching the top of the ladder, Danny fell forward into a pile of hay, passed out. Mike sighed as he carefully stepped over him. He stared at him for a moment. _Can't leave you there. If you wake up in the middle of the night... _He grabbed Ross' arms and pulled him towards the bales of hay.

Cutting one open, he quickly spread it around. Glancing around, he spotted an old quilt hanging from a nail on a beam. Rolling Danny over onto the pile of hay, he took another bale and set it in front of the ladder. He covered him with the quilt. Undoing another bale, he put his pile next to Danny's. Stretching out on his bed of hay, he took part of the quilt and covered himself up. Turning his back towards Ross, he settled down for the night. It was only moments later, he heard a deep rattling sound. Logan's eyes flew open. Slightly turning towards Ross, he eyed him. Moaning he sunk back into the hay. _Perfect, just perfect. I am stuck in a barn, in a snowstorm, with a __man__, who snores._

* * *

Alex went back into the living room. She placed another log on the fire and sat on the quilt watching it burn. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knees. She didn't hear Bobby enter the room, and only became aware of him when he sat down next to her. He leaned back against the recliner, giving it some relief. He stared at the back of her head, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry Alex."

She turned her head towards him. "Why? What did you do? I'm the one who yelled. I should be the one apologizing." She looked at the fire again, trying to find solace in the flames.

Sighing, Alex leaned back on her hands, looking at Bobby. "I'm sorry for yelling Bobby. If we're to get through this, we _will_ have to talk about it." She paused, studying his face. "But, not tonight." She turned away from him, not waiting for a response. She pulled her knees against her.

Bobby reached out and rubbed her back. He felt her relaxing beneath his touch. "What do you want to talk about?"

She leaned towards his touch. "Kids."

Slightly stunned, his hand came to a rest on her back. "Uhm, what about kids?"

Still hugging her knees she turned and looked at him. Letting his hand drop to the floor, he stared into her eyes, waiting. "How many?"

He swiped his hand over his face, wishing he could change the subject. "I, I haven't...I don't even have..."

Alex smiled, slightly amused seeing her partner squirm. "If you did...how many?"

"Alex..." He wanted nothing more to talk about his future children with her. He paused wishing he had made his interest in her more evident, but his fear of being rejected, kept his thoughts and his actions at bay. Losing one more person in his life, especially her, might prove to be more than he could take. _Coward! But how can I be sure, without the risk of losing her. _He stared into the fire, forcing his mind to distance himself from her, feeling that he had lost any chance, any hope.

She sighed, feeling him withdraw. She hugged her knees again. _How do I get him to open up about us, us as more than just partners? __Am I reading him all wrong? _"Okay, if not kids, what do you want to talk about?"

Bobby took a breath, the window of opportunity had opened itself to him. _Do I dare? _"Why do we have to talk?" His calm eyes moved from the fire to the spark in her eyes. He took a deep breath, waiting for her response.

She dropped her eyes to the quilt. _He isn't interested. He hasn't figured out how I feel about him after all these years. How can he figure out a serial killer that he's met only minutes before, but not me? _She softly sniffed, hugging her knees tighter to herself. "If we don't talk, then what?"

Before he could let his mind dissect the moment and tell him it was the wrong decision, he made the space between him and Alex disappear in one smooth move. Sitting next to her, he gently tilted her head up, swiping her hair from her face, his lips met hers.


	8. Meeting Up

**The same disclosures. Please leave a review.**

**A/N: Thanks to an ice storm, I am able to post this sooner than I expected. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Meeting Up

Mike patted the arm that encompassed him. He moaned. "Angie, oh Angie."

Stroking the arm, his hand came across a watch. His fingers examined it, coming to a stop on the face of the watch, his brows furrowed. _Angie doesn't wear a watch. _He felt on either side of it and realized that Angie's wrist had very coarse hair. A sudden snore in the middle of his back brought him back to the barn. Mike's eyes flew open. He held the limp arm up to examined it. Dropping the arm he turned his head, a cold shiver went down his spine. _Shit, shit, shit!_

As quickly and quietly as he could, he moved out from under the quilt. Softly hopping around the loft on his toes, Mike brushed the hay and the night off his suit, muttering to himself. He took a seat on the bale of hay in front of the ladder staring at the figure still sleeping underneath the quilt. He rubbed his hands over his face. Ross slowly pulled the quilt down from his head and opened his eyes. He smiled and stretched like a well rested cat. Turning towards the ladder, he studied Logan for a moment. Puzzled by Mike's panicked expression, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Logan shuddered visibly. "I think we 'spooned' last night."

The confusion was evident on Danny's face. He raised himself on his elbows. "What do you mean?"

"You know, you, me, spooning." Mike interlaced his fingers.

Danny laughed. "Logan, we shared body heat, that's all."

"Call it what _you_ want, we _spooned__." _Mike stood and began pacing the loft, he stopped, running his hand through his hair. He turned and shook his finger at Ross. "No one, I mean no is to find out. Especially Goren, he'd never let me live it down."

* * *

Alex woke when she heard a log being positioned in the fireplace. Turning over on her belly, she watched Bobby move the stray embers back next to the log. He turned towards her slightly smiling. "You sleep alright?"

"Mmmmm." She smiled, lifting the covers. "Come back to bed, it's early."

Not needing any further prompting, Bobby quickly removed his robe and slid in next to Alex. He brushed against her. Her skin felt like velvet, sending his mind racing. They both laid on their bellies watching the fire, lost in their own thoughts. She suddenly turned towards him, locking her eyes with his. "How's your back?"

A sly twinkle erupted from behind the warm brown eyes. "Want to find out?"

* * *

Danny stepped out of the feed room and called up to the loft. "Logan, do you want peaches or pears?"

Mike tossed down some of the hay they had slept on. He had already hung up the quilt. He swiped his hand across the face. His mind drifted to the quart jar of liquor. _No, that's what led to this. _"I'll take peaches."

He slowly descended the ladder, making sure that the evidence of the night had been erased. He just wish he could remove it from his mind. He quickly threw the hay into the feed troughs of the cow and the horse.

Danny watched him, nodding his head in approval. "You'd make a good farmhand."

Logan gingerly took the jar that Ross was handing him. "Yeah, well, I think I've had enough farm life to last me a decade."

* * *

Bobby was greeted by the morning sun as he stepped out onto the porch. Looking towards his left, he caught the hint of a snow covered barn roof, just below the small hill. He stepped inside just as Alex was pulling her blouse down. He paused momentarily, watching her. "I think there's a barn just below us. Chickens may have taken shelter in it during the storm."

Alex smiled as he put his coat on. "More eggs, larger omelets."

She handed him a basket. "I'll start chopping the ingredients."

Half sliding and half walking down the hill, Bobby carefully made his way to the barn. Flipping the latch, he pulled the door open. Stepping inside, he came to a dead stop.

Logan was just about to stab a peach with his knife, when the light from the open barn door hit him in his face. A figure crossed in front of the doorway, blocking a good portion of the light out. Stabbing the peach in the jar, he set it down next to him. Mike jumped up from the bale of straw. "Goren? I'll be damn!"

He gave Bobby a hug. Bobby wrinkled his nose at the smelly greeting from Mike. Looking over his friend's shoulder, he spied Captain Ross, and began to pry himself away from Logan. Hearing the Captain clear his throat, Mike let go of Bobby, he turned and saw Ross. "Dan...er, Captain, look who's here!"

Ross nodded towards Goren. "Detective." Turning to view the room, he frowned looking back at Bobby. "And, where's your partner?"

Bobby slightly shuffled his feet. "She's, she's up at the house." He pointed to towards the wall, as if they could see through it.

Captain Ross stared at the wall for a moment. "Fine. Let's go join her."

Logan's jaw dropped. "House? You stayed in a clean, warm, smell-free house?"

Bobby didn't answer. His mind raced, wondering if Alex thought to pick up the quilt and pillows from the living room floor. Logan studied Bobby's face before stepping up next to him. He spoke quietly, so Ross wouldn't hear. "You have anything you need to do, or clean up before we get to the house?" He glanced towards Ross, who was collecting his coat and gloves. "Cuz I could delay him for a short while."

Goren pushed Logan's shoulder away with his own. "Up, clean up? No, no." He shook his head adamantly. He looked down at the basket in his hand. In a gruff voice, he asked, "Are there any eggs here?"

Logan's smile broaden. "Hey Captain, did any of those chickens lay eggs this morning?"

Ross frowned momentarily. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Turning, he looked towards the area where the chickens were roosting. Walking up to one, he stroked the breast of one, he quickly reached underneath and pulled out two eggs. Grinning, he displayed them to the detectives. "Still got the touch."

Placing them in his pocket, he moved on to the chicken. Logan leaned over towards Goren. "So, did Alex see any action like that? Or have you lost your 'touch'?"

Without answering, Bobby walked past Mike, this time he knocked him harder with his shoulder. Mike slightly stumbled back. He caught Bobby's eye, and grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Bobby held out the basket for Ross to set the eggs in. The Captain carefully set the eggs he had collected in it. He looked up at the tall detective, slightly raising a brow. "What plans do you have for these?"

Goren smiled. "I'm going to make omelets. Alex is chopping up the ingredients."

Ross nodded. "How about some milk?"

Logan watched the Captain suspiciously, anticipating that his own _'farmhand days' _weren't quite over. Ross grabbed a small galvanized bucket. Quickly rinsing it out at the pump, he glanced in Logan's direction and smiled. "Want to try?"

"Ah, no. I think I'm ready to get back to the city." He clicked the tips of his shoes together. He looked around the barn in utter disappointment. Ross shook his head.

As the cow chewed her cud contentedly, Danny stepped into the stall. In moments, they could hear the spurt of milk hit the bottom of the can. Logan grinned at Bobby, who was exchanging looks with the cow. Without looking at Logan, he growled, "Don't even go there."

Mike held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay."

Danny exited the stall, quickly snapping the lid on. Logan shook his head muttering, "I'm surrounded Mr. Green Jeans, and Frickin' Betty Crocker."


	9. Breakfast For Four

**I do not own the characters, but I am having fun with this story! Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 9

Breakfast For Four

Alex was just placing the pillows and quilt on the bed when she heard the front door open. Turning from the bed, she walked quickly towards the door, stopping herself just short of reaching the hallway when she heard Logan calling out. "Honey, I'm home!"

A chill ran down her back, as she quickly went back to the bed, straightening both pillows. Adjusting her blouse, she walked out into the hallway. "Hey, Mike!"

Giving him a quick hug, she pushed him away. "You stink!" Waving her hand in front of her face.

He rolled his eyes, replying dryly. "What can I say? Being a farmhand is a dirty job, but someone's got to do it."

Ross and Goren stepped in beside him. Bobby's eyes shifted to the living room, giving Alex a questioning look. Mike didn't miss the 'silent talk' between them. He grinned and stepped into the living room. "Oh look, a fireplace." He glanced over his shoulder giving Bobby a mischievous grin.

Alex walked between the men, and peered out the door. "Where's your vehicle?"

Logan looked at Ross accusingly. "In a ditch, probably not far from yours."

"Then where, where did you sleep?" Alex looked from Mike to Danny.

"Alex, look what we have, eggs, and milk!" Taking the milk can from Ross' hand, he pushed Bobby towards the swinging door. "Come on 'Betty Crocker', lets get cooking." Mike quickly escaped out of the room into the kitchen.

Bobby followed, tilting his head in thought. "You slept in the barn?"

Mike washed his hands and began furiously chopping the chopped vegetables. "You better get to mixing those." He pointed to the basket of eggs with his knife.

Bobby began cracking the eggs into a bowl, still in thought. "Just exactly where in the barn?"

Mike ignored the question, setting down the knife on the cutting board. He turned leaning against the counter watching Goren. "So am I to assume...?"

He smiled as Bobby began whipping the eggs furiously. He growled at him. "Logan, that's off limits."

Crossing his arms, he looked at Goren. "Then, so is the barn."

* * *

Danny looked at Alex. "Is there a shower in this place?"

Alex stared at the kitchen door, wondering what Bobby and Mike were discussing. She felt secure with Bobby, kissing and not telling. _But Logan? Logan tends to be like a dog with a bone. _Alex took a step towards the door, she stopped suddenly when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Ah, detective, I'm sure they're alright in there. Is there a shower here?" Danny watched her curiously.

She paused a moment, realizing that she had barely heard what he was saying. "Shower?"

Ross frowned. "Yes, a shower."

Alex bit her lip, feeling her neck becoming flush. _Pull it together Eames. _"Down the hall, second door on the left."

He nodded and headed towards the bathroom. _A hot... No a steamy hot shower is what I need. What the hell got into Eames? She's usually more 'together' than this. _He paused at the door staring back down the hall. Alex was still staring at the door biting the end of her thumb. Opening the door, the thought hit him. _Cabin fever, must be cabin fever. _It wasn't long before he was standing beneath the stream of the water, washing the day before and the night off of him.

* * *

Alex pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. Logan gave her a wink. Alex ignored him, pushing him aside as she began setting the table. "The Captain is in the shower. You might think of taking one yourself, Logan."

He sniffed his shoulder and wrinkled his nose. "Good idea. Hold off on putting those eggs in the skillet, Goren." He slapped Bobby's arm and stepped out into the hallway to hear if the shower was still running.

Wrapped in a towel, Danny looked around the large bathroom and realized that he didn't have a change of clothes. He skewered his lips, looking at the robe hanging on the back of the door. He shook his head and picked up his clothes, giving them a whiff. His eyes began to water. _I don't think so. _He dropped his clothes and reached for the robe.

Bobby was about to assure Alex that he had not told Mike anything, when they heard a roar of laughter. Opening the kitchen door, they saw Ross in the pink bathrobe. Ross' voice boomed. "Not a word Logan." Then he smirked at him. "Besides, there's a nightie with your name on it."

A horrified look came across Logan's face. "Surely a man lives here too." He glanced at Alex and Bobby's grinning faces for confirmation.

Alex shook her head, unable to remove the grin from her face. "The home appears to be owned by a woman."

Ross turned his head, catching a light scent on the collar. "She seems to like wearing men's cologne." He shrugged. "Probably her late husband's. Go on Logan, so we can eat."

Before entering the bathroom, he rummaged through the bedroom, finding only woman's clothes. _Will this nightmare never end?_ Going back to the bathroom, he looked at the nightie that Ross had left. He shook his head. _If word of this gets out..._

When he stepped into the kitchen, he glared at the silent but grinning Goren. A snicker escaped Alex's lips. He pointed at her, growling. "What happens in Connecticut, stays in Connecticut, understand?"

Alex bit her lip and nodded. She felt her face begin to flush, remembering all too well that less than two hours ago, the shoe would have been on the other foot.

* * *

She gingerly sorted through Logan's and Ross' clothes. Holding up a shirt by the collar, Alex caught a slight whiff. Wrinkling her nose, she dropped it in the washer. The pants and jackets were a bust, they needed to be dry cleaned. Looking around the room, she found a large trash bag and shoved them in, tying it securely. Dropping the other shirt in the washer, she started the machine. Turning, she saw Bobby leaning against the door jam watching her. "Any luck?"

She skewered her lips. "Just their shirts. The rest, they'll have to take in to be cleaned." Lightly laughing, she added, "I didn't know barns were so smelly."

Alex was just about to pull him in the room, when Mike stepped up next to him. "What's the verdict?"

She lightly growled at the interruption, bringing a small smile to Mike's face. "I'm washing the shirts now, but the suits..." She pointed at the bag.

Mike frowned. "I, I can't go back to town in this." He tugged on the nightie.

Alex gave him a sympathetic look. "Where's the Captain?"

Logan grinned, nodding towards the kitchen. "I think the robe has domesticated him. He's doing the dishes."

Bobby looked at the ceiling for a moment, then down the hall at the ceiling, mumbling, shaking his head. Mike and Alex watched him. Bobby turned a doorknob. Swinging the door open, he looked up and then grinned back at the two detectives. "The attic."

She raised her brows. "Okay, and that means?"

Bobby started up the stairs, shouting down to them. "I'm guessing that the woman might be a widow. She'd put her husband's clothes in storage. What better place than the attic?"

Sighing, Mike looked at Alex. "So, now I am going from a cross dresser to wearing a dead man's clothes."

Alex laughed as she went up the stairs. "Look at it this way, Mike. The squad room won't care if you're wearing a deceased person's clothes, but..."

Before she had a chance to finish, Mike pushed passed her taking two steps at a time. Bobby was opening a trunk, catching a strong scent of moth balls, as he stepped next to him. "Ah."

He reached in and pulled out some men's jeans, handing them to Mike. Logan held them up to his waist, smiling. "I think these will work."

Bobby pulled out a second pair, getting a stronger smell of moth balls. "They'll need to be washed."

He handed them to Alex, who nodded in confirmation. She slightly frowned "But, from the length, the Captain is definitely going to have to cuff them."

Logan grinned. "Oh don't worry about him, he'll feel right at home in cuffed jeans."


	10. On The Road Again

**The usual disclaimers. Don't forget to leave a review!**

Chapter 10

On The Road Again

"Well, the phone line is still down." Alex sighed as she took her seat next to Bobby at the table.

"Some Christmas." Logan took another sip of his coffee.

Alex put her hand to her mouth. "I forgot! My parents will be going crazy."

Danny tapped his cup with a spoon, getting everyone's attention. "Detective, as soon as we can get to where our cell phones have a signal, you'll be able to call them. Now, how are we going to get the vehicles out?" He looked around the table, hoping someone had an idea.

Bobby was about to open his mouth to speak, when they heard the front door open. An older woman's voice called out. "Hello?"

Ross went to the swinging door, and gently pushed on it, revealing a woman, and a sheriff. Danny's eyes fell to the drawn weapon, he stepped into the entry, letting the door swing shut. His hands immediately went up. "Captain Ross, NYPD, Major Case Squad."

The sheriff lowered his weapon. "Where are the others?"

He nodded towards the door. "Kitchen."

Just then, the door slowly swung opened and the three detectives joined their Captain. The sheriff shook his head, holstering his weapon. "You have a lot of people looking for you."

The sheriff quickly introduced himself as Harlan Cooper, and the woman, Maggie Hanes, his mother-in-law. "We were just coming over to feed the animals. We found your vehicles parked in the ditch. Figured you had to be close by."

The sheriff walked to the phone and lifted it to his ear. He frowned setting it back down. Maggie looked Logan and Ross up and down. "Are those Birney's clothes?"

Logan nodded apologetically. "We stayed in the barn, and needed a change."

The woman smiled. "I never did like throwing things away. Always thought that some day, they could be used."

Alex looked in the old woman's face. "I'm sorry about the door. But, we had to get in out of the storm."

The woman nodded. "Well, that's far better than freezing to death. That," She pointed at the pane of glass. "that's easy to replace."

Maggie turned towards the sheriff. "Harlan, how can we help these people?"

* * *

Three hours later, Harlan pulled the second vehicle from the ditch with the aid of a tractor. Other than a few added dings, neither were badly damaged. Mike threw their bag of clothes into the back. He wasn't sure if the clothes should be cleaned, or just burned. As they let the vehicles warm up, the detectives and the Captain stood on the road side, talking. Ross looked at Logan. "You riding with me, or them?"

"I'll ride with you, Cap. I have a feeling those two have a few things to talk about." He moved his gloved thumb towards Alex and Bobby.

Ross glanced curiously at the two detectives. Bobby shuffled his feet uncomfortably, as Alex glared at Mike.

Hearing the vehicles idle down, Ross nodded, though not quite sure what Logan was referring to. He opened his door. "Come on detective, let's go."

Mike grinned, as he moved towards the passenger side of the vehicle. Alex walked up to him, and put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "I thought you said, 'what happens in Connecticut, stays in Connecticut'?" Her voice was low and threatening.

Logan looked down the road. "From my calculations, we have about a forty-five minute drive to the State Line. Captain and I might need something to talk about." He looked down at her with a sly twinkle in his eyes.

A thin smile played on Alex's lips. "Then there's one thing you need to know."

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Flipping it open, she turned it towards Mike. His face went ashen. "You wouldn't!"

Her smile broadened. "Want to find out?"

Mike swallowed thickly. "I guess we could discuss animal husbandry."

"Thought so." She clicked the phone shut and slipped it back into pocket, lightly patting it.

Bobby couldn't hear what was being said, but from Mike's expression, he knew Alex had the upper hand. He grinned, as he opened the driver's door for her. Alex was about to step inside, when she stopped, and removed her foot from the running board. "Why don't you drive?"

He raised a brow, giving her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

She walked around to the passenger side of the SUV. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Alex clicked her phone shut and smiled at Bobby. "They're all at my folks' home, waiting for us."

Bobby shook his head. "Alex..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Bobby." She shook her head adamantly.

Sighing, Bobby nodded. He knew his partner all too well, and when she spoke in that tone, there was no persuading her differently.

* * *

Captain Ross leaned back in his seat. The roads were in pretty good shape, and with the sun shining, travel was better than when they left the precinct the day before. He glanced at Logan, who was in deep conversation on the cell phone. _Just what did he mean about Bobby and Alex needing to talk? Are they...involved? _He shook his head and couldn't imagine any woman, let alone Detective Eames putting up with his idiosyncrasies. She's_ too level headed for that._

Mike clicked off the phone, scowling. "Well, it's a bust. Angie already has plans for the day. Some _Merry Christmas._

Danny cocked his head. "Angie, where have I heard that name before? Someone I know?"

Logan shifted uneasily in his seat. A shudder went through his body. "Ah, it's a pretty common name, Captain. I am sure you have heard it before."

He shook his head. "Seems like I heard it just recently."

Mike's mouth went dry. _The last thing I need, is to be reminded of that! _"I'm sure you have." Mike looked out the window trying to escape the conversation.

* * *

Bobby's phone rung, frowning, he looked down at his pocket. Not wanting to remove his hands from the steering wheel, he glanced at his partner. "Ah, Eames, could you get that?"

Alex reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out. She pursed her lips as she looked at the screen. "It's Mike."

Bobby sighed. "See what he wants."

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

Mike pulled the phone away from his ear, glancing at the screen. Putting it back up to his ear, he asked, "I did call Bobby's cell, didn't I?"

"Yeah, he's driving. Asked me to answer it."

Mike chuckled. "Driving! That's a first. Already monitoring his calls, Alex?"

She gritted her teeth. "No, he just didn't want to be distracted." _Especially by you, Logan. _"What do you want?"

Bobby furrowed his brow at the sound of her voice. _Dammit Mike, quit baiting her._

"Oh, just wondering what Bobby's plans are for today." He leaned back, enjoying the tease.

"We're going to go over to my folks." The words came out all too fast. Alex instantly wished she hadn't answered so freely. _Now he'll really get his digs in._

"Ah. Meeting the parents, good move Alex." He grinned into the phone, enjoying himself.

Alex growled. "Three words Logan. Photo, Internet Access. Best part? I can do that from right here."

Mike gulped, his grin quickly faded. "Tell the ol' man I'll catch up with him later."

She didn't wait for his response, clicking the phone closed she tossed it into the console. Bobby glanced at her, then at the phone. "What did he want?"

She shrugged. "He'll probably call you later."

* * *

Captain Ross chewed the inside of his bottom lip in thought. "Ah..., Angie, that was the name you were calling out, when..."

Logan wiped his face with his hands. _Shit, he did hear me! _He quickly interrupted Ross, his voice was low and monotone. "Yeah."

Danny slightly swerved, missing a chunk of snow dropped by a big rig. "So, what's she like?"

Logan slowly moved his hands from face, giving the Captain a side glance. "Captain, I don't think..."

Ross nodded, slightly sighing to himself. _The hardest part of this job, is that whether I'm on duty or off duty, I'm still the Captain, nothing more, nothing less. _

Logan watched as the Captain slowly shook his head. He leaned his head against the headrest. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled. "She's a nice young woman. Intelligent, funny, not afraid to try new things." He smiled, turning his head towards Danny. "She would have thought that being stranded in the middle of a snow storm, in a barn, was some kind of an adventure."

Danny grinned back at him. "It was."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was at that."


	11. Almost Home

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 11

Almost Home

His arm had gone numb from her head resting against it. Looking down at the mop of honey blond hair, he smiled contentedly. A block before reaching One Police Plaza, he gave her a gentle nudge. "Alex."

Alex's eyes fluttered open, sweeping the hair out of her face, she stared up at the two days growth of hair on her partner. _Was the last 24 hours just a dream? Had we really...? _She reached up, gently touching his cheek. He smiled down at her. _No, it hadn't been a dream._ Sitting up, just as they pulled into the parking deck, Alex peered around to see if anyone was watching. Brushing her lips against his cheek, she smiled. Stretching, she heard her back pop. "That felt good."

Bobby frowned. _Ever since... _He stopped his thought, realizing where he was going with it. _Not going to think about that, not today. _He smiled at her. "Sounded more like pain than relief."

Alex shook her head. "Not having it pop is a whole lot worse."

He nodded, though he wasn't quite sure if he agreed. Pulling into a parking space, he parked the vehicle, next to the one that Ross and Logan had used. He glanced around the deck, but couldn't see Logan's car. He was somewhat relieved that Mike was already gone. "What are the plans?"

"Well, I definitely need to get cleaned up. Pick me up at Two and we'll head over to my folks'. I'll let them know we're back in the city, but need to clean up first." Alex stretched again.

"I'll sign the vehicle in, and head over to my place then yours." Bobby stepped out of the SUV opening Alex's door, he took his portfolio out of the door pocket.

Digging out her own keys, she headed towards her vehicle. She called over her shoulder, "See you then!"

Bobby watched until her car pulled out of the parking deck, before he went in to sign the keys back in. Walking back to his own vehicle, he was soon on the road heading towards his apartment.

* * *

Mike turned nearly every light on in his apartment as he headed towards his bedroom. Shedding the borrowed jeans, for a pair of his own, he smiled. Slipping off his dress shirt, he put on a fresh sweater. Standing in the middle of his bedroom, he inhaled. _I love my apartment. I love my smell-free apartment. _

Walking back to the kitchen, he dug out a bottle of beer. Taking a long swallow, he let the drink slowly descend down his throat, feeling the light burn. Entering the living room, he stretched out on his recliner in pure contentment. Taking another swallow, he flipped on the television. Searching the channels, he finally settled on _A Christmas Story._ His eyelids soon began drooping, and in a few moments, he was asleep, softly snoring to the light sounds being emitted from the television.

* * *

Danny opened the door to his home. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him. Without turning on a light, he went to the wet bar, and poured himself a scotch. Reaching into his pocket, he removed his cell phone, and set it on the counter. Taking a sip, he turned and looked around the room. Carrying the drink to the bedroom, he quickly changed into a sweat shirt and jeans. _Much better. _Glancing in the mirror, he nodded his approval.

Taking his seat at the counter, he stared at his phone, tapping a finger on the counter next to it. Ross sighed. _What the hell. _Picking it up, he hit speed dial. The light ringing of his cell phone roused him from a deep sleep. Opening his eyes to just slits, he glared at the offending phone sitting on the table near the door. Slowly pushing himself up, he reached the phone on it's last ring and flipped it open. "Logan."

* * *

Bobby pushed the door bell a second time, in moments, Alex answered. Opening the door, she quickly ran the towel over her head. She smiled as she took his arm and pulled him into her home. Standing on her tip toes, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're early."

He nodded, as he watched her run the towel over her head again. She gave him the once over, her face revealed her approval of his attire. "I've always liked you in that."

Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. "We'll, we'll be late."

"Not by much." She quickly went down the hall and within a short time reappeared, hopping down the hall putting one shoe on and then the other. Bobby grinned as she watched her, wondering how she managed the move without falling over. Stepping in front of him, she turned her face up at him and smiled. "There, I am ready."

Her impish smile enticed him. Without a second thought, he put his hands on her cheeks and bent down giving her a deep, quiet kiss on her lips. Slowly releasing her, his hooded eyes studied her response. Alex's eyes returned his stare, feeling somewhat lightheaded from the unexpected kiss. Regaining her composure, she looked at him seductively, arching her brows. "We can be a little late, or a lot late."

As at the farmhouse, Bobby needed no further prompting. Taking her arm, he quickly led her back to her bedroom.

* * *

Entering O'Malley's, Mike spotted the single figure in the far corner. Taking a seat across from him, he gave his order to the waitress. He looked at Ross. "So, you don't have family to visit on the holidays?"

Logan peeled a peanut and tossed it in his mouth, waiting. Danny shook his head. "Ah, my wife, I mean, my 'x'-wife, has a significant other." He smirked. "Ted. You?"

Mike shrugged. "I keep trying, but the job seems to get in the way."

Taking a sip of his drink, Ross nodded. "Angie?"

He nodded. "She's all that I said, but..."

"But if you don't return her calls in a timely manner, she makes other plans." Danny completed the sentence for him, smiling sardonically. "Part of the job, Mike."

Mike sighed, taking a sip of beer that the waitress had set in front of him. "Yeah, well, Danny, that part of the job sucks."

Hearing Logan use his first name, he slightly relaxed. He had been worried about crossing the boundaries of a supervisor by calling on a subordinate for personal reasons. But, he felt Logan knew the 'rules', and that he wouldn't over step them while on the job. Logan smiled as he watched the Captain's face. "Don't worry Cap, no one will hear about this meeting, at least not from me. Honestly, I was kind of beginning to miss you. Hate to admit it; but, you kind of 'grew' on me at the farm."

Danny raised his glass, grinning. "To growth."

Mike raised his glass, returning the salute.

**The End.**

**There you have it. Alex and Bobby didn't quite make it to her folks' home on time. Logan and Ross have gained a mutual respect for each other, beyond boss and employee. Hope you enjoyed this little story! I appreciate all the reviews.**

**LOL Metisse, three down and three to go!**


End file.
